Bowser
Good Riddance -Bowser after a major threat is defeated. Bowser was one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, but would become a protagonist from Season 22 onward. He is the leader of the Koopa Troop who were the main antagonists of Season 3. In Season 5, Bowser is intent on going to Neathia to get back at Naruto, Sonic, and Drago for humiliating the villians in Season 4, and goes there with Ganondorf and Kazarina, despite Sasuke's orders, forcing Sasuke to go after them in pursuit. After being defeated again, Bowser is nearly left behind, but catches up with the use of his Koopa Clown Car, which somehow got on Neathia. Bowser returns to Earth at the end of Season 5. In Season 6, Bowser fights against DK from the Yoshi and DK show because he is tired of him stupifying Super Smash Bros. Crossover. However, he is forced by Mecha Sonic to retreat because of the Chaos Bakugan. Bowser and Dark Mario are soon sent to gather information on how they are born. Bowser manages to separate Naruto and Drago from their friends by using an explosive to blast them to Peach's Castle. Just as Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., are about to take Drago, Kirby arrives to help Naruto and Drago. The two teams enter battle, but first Bowser calls in an Aquos Viper Helios to fight Drago. He soon witnesses Drago spawn a Pyrus Flash Ingram and is pleased his son wrote down how it happened (in their point of view). The two teams then begin their battle. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are both defeated by Naruto, Kirby, Yoshi, and Drago. In Season 7, he watches Ganondorf get disposed of with ease, and is shocked that Ganondorf actually respected him. Bowser is then insulted by Sasuke and Mecha Sonic, which angers Bowser. Later, Bowser battles against Sasuke and Mecha Sonic, but is defeated and disposed of, but not before damaging Dharak's Colossus pieces and Helios' Maxus pieces. Bowser is later revealed to be in stasis with the others who were disposed of. He is freed by Gill and Airzel, and later destroys the Maxus Helios and Dharak Colossus pieces for good. Afterwards, Bowser joins the heroes. At the end of Season 7, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Frieza, and Cell rejoin the villains. In Season 8, Bowser battles against Flare, but he is defeated and sent to Pandemonium. He is freed prior to the finale. From Season 13 onward, Bowser becomes determined to find a villain that can beat the Heroes of Legend. In Season 16, Bowser becomes Giga Bowser and is fused with Zombie Reed and Samus Aran to create Gigadark Bowser. Bowser is later revealed to be alive within Gigadark Bowser, but he has given up hope as he blames himself for the death of his children. Bowser is returned to his regular form when Goku uses all his power to absorb the excess energy and is freed when Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion. After Nightshroud is defeated, Bowser decides to start a new life. Bowser is currently on Gundalia as he didn't return to Earth with the others. Later, Bowser teams up with Zombie Reed and Samus to begin a new era of darkness. After Samus betrays them, Bowser and Zombie Reed stay on Gundalia while the Heroes of Legend track Samus down. Later, Bowser battles against Thrax in order to avenge his children, but learns Yami Bakura was the true mastermind behind their murder and returns to Earth to get revenge. However, he decides to let Samus handle things and returns to Gundalia. In Season 18, Bowser seems to have abandoned his vendetta against Thrax, as he is willing to work with him as he, Thrax, Zombie Torch, Zombie Thing, and Zombie Reed invade Earth after Zombie Spider-Man succumbs to the hunger. Bowser decides to stay on Earth with Thrax after the final battle, and is forgiven by the villains for his treachery. During the Time Eater Arc, Bowser teams up with his younger self and helps Shadow the Hedgehog and Sasuke defeat Yami Bakura. During The Keys of Smash Arc, Bowser learns that he is one of the 3 reincarnations of Gigadark Bowser, who is a part of Zorc. While Bowser doesn't believe Yami Bakura at first, Yami Bakura shows him memories of his life as Gigadark Bowser, which causes Bowser to realize Yami Bakura is honest about this, but warns him not to harm his children, returning to his evil ways. When Samus betrays Yami Bakura and kills Zombie Reed, Bowser tells Samus that she's a wreck, and she needs to stop what she's doing. However, he is killed by Samus, who absorbs his power to become stronger. Bowser is later revived by Black-Star Shenron in a last ditch effort to stop Samus' rampage. Bowser leaves the villains in Season 22 as he is tired of losing to the heroes. Bowser is soon recruited by Wolf O'Donnell to be a part of Team Wolf for the Neo Smash Champion Tourney. Bowser is soon kidnapped by Team Ganondorf and Team Meta Knight, and learns Ganondorf plans to corrupt Zelda. Bowser is later freed by Sonic, and reunites with Wolf and Wario, but leaves them to save Zelda from Ganondorf. However, Bowser is unsuccessful at saving Zelda from Ganondorf. Bowser then participates in the fight against Ganondorf and Team Meta Knight, where he accesses his Super Ascent Mode. Bowser later battles against an exhausted Samus after Gohan and the Heroes of Legend fail to kill her and wins. However, Bowser spares Samus with the knowledge she is all alone, which proves to be his downfall as Samus later absorbs him in order to become complete. Bowser is later revived by the Smash Core as Samus is being destroyed. At the end of Season 22, Bowser is accepted into the Heroes of Legend due to his change of heart and determination to prove himself as a hero. In Season 23, Bowser begins a downward descent into darkness, culmilating in his descision to rejoin the Offspring of Zorc. Later, Bowser rejoins the Dark Heroes of Legend in order to help take down Mechtavius Destroyer once and for all. However, Bowser is killed and absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer while trying to combine with Samus, who dies shortly after. Bowser and Samus are later revived after Mechtavius Destroyer is killed. In Season 24, Bowser goes to Neathia with Ren, Sakura, and Pichu to prevent Fabia from turning the Neathians into cannibals, but is killed by Mechtavius Destroyer once again. Bowser is later revived when Drago goes back in time to when Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor created Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but before BEN and Zombie Zelda were created, and kills the rogue Mechtogan for good. In Season 27, when Ultimate Kevin is about to kill Ben Tennyson, Bowser confronts Ultimate Kevin and asks if he is really angry at Ben and is willing to kill him, and even states that he won't try to stop Kevin if he does intend to kill Ben, though this only worsens Kevin's mental state, who tries to kill Bowser too before being cured by Shadow the Hedgehog. In Season 33, Bowser is shocked at Sonic's descent to darkness, and is attacked by Phazon along with the other Heroes of Legend. However, Bowser and Gohan manage to break free from the paralysis. After witnessing Metal Sonic reboot Mecha Sally before collapsing from Phazon Corruption, Bowser recalls everything Metal Sonic has done, including his change of heart, and vows to make Sonic pay for betraying the Heroes of Legend. However, Bowser knocks out Gohan, as he feels he is the only one capable of defeating Sonic now. Bowser is unable to pursue Sonic, as his former ally has begun to unleash the new Phazon Matter, a combination of Phazon and Dark Matter. Intent on pursuing Sonic, but not wanting to endanger the Heroes of Legend, Bowser invokes Chaos Control, coincidentally at the same time as Marth, ripping a portal between Phaaze and Earth. Running out of time, Bowser tells Marth that all the stress Sonic has endured, coupled with the amount of Phazon around him, has caused Sonic to lose his grip on reality. Bowser then tells Marth to get the Heroes of Legend to a hospital that deals with Phazon. When Marth objects, stating that Bowser needs medical attention as well, Bowser makes the ultimate sacrifice and pushes Marth, the Heroes of Legend, and the Chaos Emeralds out, effectively trapping Bowser on Phaaze. As Sonic confronts Bowser about his descision, Bowser states that he refuses to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, while the outcome of Bowser's fight with Sonic isn't shown, Bowser eventually succumbs to his Phazon Corruption, and leads the Phazon Matter into Subspace where he confronts Marth. At the end of Season 33, Bowser seals Ganondorf away with the help of Roy, Link, and Kirby. Bowser then proceeds to reset the Smash World, erasing the memories of the previous world from everyone other than the heroes and villains. Season 34 reveals the full extent of Bowser's history, but also marks the most tragic moments of his life. In Season 34, Bowser reveals to Shadow that he has been alive since the beginning of the Smash World, and was able to retain his memories due to a spell used on him by Peach's past self. Bowser then explains that his actions prior to his redemption were to become stronger so he could fufill Peach's wish of a peaceful world. During the second Neo Smash Champion Tourney, Bowser learns that Wolf was merely using him an effort to become a god. As a result, Bowser loses his faith in the other heroes, and aides the Heroes of Legend as they attempt to remake the dimensions as they see fit, with his most prominent contribution being the revival of the Shroobs and releasing his servant, Darkrai, to help in this plot, being labelled as an interdimensional criminal in the process. Later, during The Dimensional War, Bowser battles against Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B. to determine if he can trust them again, but eventually realizes that they can be trusted after Wario reveals that they see Bowser as a role model, which is why they left The Revolutionaries after Bowser did. Unfortunately, Bowser is unable to do anything when Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B. reluctantly rejoin the Revolutionaries to avoid being killed. Regretting his actions, Bowser has a vision of Peach's past self, who asks why he is upset when Wario promised that he and the others would return to the side of good after Midna's defeat at Sasuke's hands. Bowser then explains that Sasuke will never get past Madara Uchiha, and laments on how he failed to save Peach, failed to protect Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings from Thrax, and couldn't save Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., King Dedede, and even Ganondorf. Bowser then reveals that he and Ganondorf used to be best friends, to the point of being as close as brothers, and that Ganondorf was the one who inspired him to fight simply for the respect of others instead of being the top tier, but that all fell apart when Midna and Ghirahim corrupted Ganondorf's heart, revealing that he knew from the beginning that Midna was the leader of the Revolutionaries and that Zelda was a spy for the Revolutionaries, and only joined the Revolutionaries in an attempt to reach Ganondorf. Bowser then laments further on how he seems to do nothing but perpetuate the cycle of hatred instead of stopping it, but Peach's past self tells Bowser that if he wants to fufill the promise that he made her, then he should defeat Midna himself. Realizing that Peach's past self is right, Bowser resolves to defeat Midna and end her rebellion once and for all. Sneaking around Midna's security cameras, Bowser teleports onto the roof of the Brawl Spectator Society HQ and makes his way to Midna's office while reminiscing on recent events, commenting that Itachi Uchiha is right in believing that Sasuke will change the Uchiha clan's fate, revealing his respect for Sasuke by calling him a true genius. Bowser then enters the lobby on the way to Midna's office, where he meets up with Fawful, Darkrai, Dark Meta Knight, Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob, who wish him luck against Midna. Before he can enter the next elevator leading to Midna, Princess Shroob tells Bowser to inform the other Heroes of Legend of what he is about to do. Taking these words to heart, but not wanting to anger Sasuke, Bowser contacts the other Heroes of Legend, excluding Sasuke, telepathically and informs them of his intentions to defeat Midna. After the other Heroes of Legend wish him luck as well, Bowser arrives in Midna's office, where he is confronted by Mephiles the Dark, who was revived by Sasuke after Midna was exposed as the leader of the Revolutionaries. Bowser expects a conflict with Mephiles, but Mephiles explains that he told Midna to head into the Twilight Realm so she wouldn't see Bowser coming. Bowser sarcastically comments that Mephiles is starting to have a change of heart, only to be rebuked by Mephiles, who states he plans to rise back to power after Bowser defeats Midna and opens a portal to the Twilight Realm. Dryly thanking Mephiles, Bowser heads towards the portal, but is caught off guard when Mephiles encourages him to win. Giving Mephiles a thumbs up, Bowser enters the Twilight Realm and confronts Midna, declaring that he is putting an end to her rebellion once and for all. In Season 36, due to the recent events that have occured, Bowser ultimately loses faith in the world and defects from the Heroes of Legend with the intent of destroying it, which factors into Peach's defection from the side of good to get revenge on those who caused her and Bowser to suffer. During the finale of Season 36, however, Bowser rejoins the Heroes of Legend following the deaths of the Heroes of the World, and eventually starts to regain his trust in the Smash World due to the influence of Batman and Superman. Baby Bowser Baby Bowser is the toddler counterpart of Bowser. He first appears in the Time Eater Arc, having teamed up with his older self offscreen. Unlike his older self, Baby Bowser is still obsessed with kidnapping Peach, though he shows anger when he learns he has children in the future, only for them to get killed. Baby Bowser looks exactly like Bowser Jr., except his bandanna is blank. Personality Bowser's personality is drastically altered from his game counterpart, although he initially acted like his game counterpart. At the beginning of the series, Bowser acted like he does in the Mario games, though at one point he appeared to be afraid of Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Zombie Reed, although it could be argued that Bowser feigned this fear, but refused to stand up to them due to his weakness. He is good friends with R.O.B., which hearkens back to his time as a member of the Revolutionaries. Originally, Bowser does not like being mocked or insulted, as shown when he was angered that Sasuke and Mecha Sonic insulted him, saying that he was a meat puppet, larval dipteroid (which means space maggot), and that he couldn't beat them, although Bowser later revealed that he faked this in Season 34. In Season 16, Bowser gains respect for the Heroes of Legend as his superiors, as he tried to find another villain to beat them instead of doing it himself. However, after the death of Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, Bowser abandons this goal as he blamed himself for letting Thrax kill them, renewing his motivation to keep his promise to Peach. Bowser returns to his false life after Season 18, but is changed by the experience. Bowser eventually becomes an ally to the heroes during Season 20, but becomes their enemy again when he learns he is a part of Gigadark Bowser and therefore an Offspring of Zorc, although he reveals to Shadow that he only did this because he already betrayed the League of Villains, who were the closest he had to friends, and did not want to betray what he considered his family. However, Bowser eventually decides to rejoin the heroes, as he wants to earn respect from others and fufill his promise to Peach, although he was reluctant to leave the League of Villains as they were his friends. Beneath Bowser's rough exterior, however, lies a wounded soul filled with regrets. Having lived longer than any other character in the series, Bowser's life has been one tragedy after another. Bowser's true personality is a mixture of his Smash King personality as well as Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Mecha Sally's personality, as Bowser is determined to gain the respect of others. Bowser also desires to bring peace, but has caused others to suffer due to his failures and blames himself, mirroring how Sonic blamed himself for Mephiles' actions as he was unable to stop Solaris' ressurection, refused to give up on saving Ganondorf even after his heart was corrupted, which mirrors Naruto's determination to save Sasuke from his path of hatred, was frequently late for Revolutionaries meetings and made up excuses to cover his lack of interest in Midna's goals, mirroring how Kakashi is always late for appointments and creates ridiculous excuses when he really loses track of time whenever he visits the Memorial Stone to pay respects to Obito Uchiha, and has been conflicted on his goals and identity, mirroring how Metal Sonic began questioning his purpose in life after witnessing Sonic's determination and how Mecha Sally became conflicted on her identity after learning that Sonic was innocent. Bowser also refuses to reveal any information that could hurt others, as he never told anyone that Zelda was a spy for the Revolutionaries because he was worried about how Link would react. Bowser also suffers a great deal of inner turmoil due to his failure to save Ganondorf from darkness, his failure to protect Peach, and his failure to protect Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings from Thrax. In moments of great depression, Bowser has hallucinations of Peach's past self, suggesting that he has a fragile mental state. However, due to his tragic life and due to Sonic.exe's manipulations, Bowser has ultimately lost faith in saving the world, and now desires to destroy it for enjoying peace at the expense of Peach's sacrifice in the first cycle. Even after rejoining the Heroes of Legend, Bowser retains his nihilistic view on the Smash World due to the stress the Heroes of Legend have had to endure, although he has started to warm up to the Smash World due to the influence of Batman and Superman. Appearance Bowser retains his appearance from the games. In Ascent mode, Bowser uses his white palette swap. During Sephiroth's siege, Bowser wore a white cape. In Super Ascent Mode, Bowser uses his red palette swap. In his demonic form, Bowser resembles Dark Bowser. Trivia *Bowser is the first character to use Full-Power Ascent Mode and Super Ascent Mode. *Bowser's death in Season 24 is identical to Mutabrid's death in Season 23, as both died while attempting to perform a fusion with someone to combat Mechtavius Destroyer. *Bowser is the second character to have existed since the first cycle with his memories intact, the first being Ganondorf. Theme Song Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains